Trail of Shadows
by Ocelotpup7
Summary: "Only Stars can free the Souls that Drown in Blood" Dusk, son of Timber and Rose, is left to take his family on an adventure that is quite like no other. Secrets will spill, death will emerge, and battles will separate the forest for good. CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR VOICE ACTORS TO TALK AS THESE CHARACTERS IN MY UPCOMING TRAILER! (Note me)
1. Allegiance

_**The Cats**_

Timber-huge, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rose- flame-colored she-cat with white muzzle, paws and tail tip, with sea-green eyes

Ember-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and dark, spotted stripes

Spark- thickset cream-and-white tom with blue eyes and thick coat

Dusk- thin black tom with white paws and sea-green eyes

Mouse- very tiny dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Marie- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The howling wind whipped at Dusk's fur, his ears rung with the sounds of hammering thunder and his eyes burned at the sight of bright lightning. The black kit jumped back in fear, crouching beside his sister, Mouse. The two kits shook in fear and gazed up at their mother, Rose. Her flame-colored pelt was dull in gray and stormy light, yet her eyes shone vibrant.

"…I was afraid…" Dusk's mother whispered with narrowed eyes, the wind blowing her short fur. "I was afraid I was going to die…alone…with no one to be there with me."

Dusk swallowed hard and pressed closer to his sister, the story seemed so real. Mouse shivered and hid her face in Dusk's black fur, her small body shaking in fear. Beside them sat their two littermates, Spark and Ember; Unlike Dusk and Mouse, Spark and Ember looked fully intrigued by Rose's story. Ember was looking up with wide green eyes while Spark's fur was ruffled in intense excitement.

"What happened?" Dusk murmured, shying away when his mother's bright gaze met him. Rose smiled and flicked her tail. "Did you…die?"

"Don't be so mouse-brained!" Ember scoffed, her dark ginger fur ruffled in aggravation. The stormy story world quickly faded. Spark rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking up at his mother with a wide smile.

"What happened?" He asked, repeating Dusk's question. Rose purred and unsheathed her claws scoring four slashes into the sand, the stormy world of her intense story returning. Dusk pressed into Mouse and let his sister wrap her tail around his paw.

"I saw two gleaming eyes…" Rose narrowed her eyes and crouched low to the ground, her icy, sea-green eyes meeting Dusk. The kit saw a flash of raw emotion cloud his mother's gaze as she looked at him…secrets seemed to linger. "They stared at me…creeping closer…and closer…until I saw the outline of a cat whose fur was black as the darkest of night…and the white diamond on his chest was as bright as the moon."

Ember sucked in a breath and flattened her ears. Spark flicked his tail tip and fidgeted on his thick white paws, his cream-colored pelt was bushed with an unknown emotion. He opened his small mouth to speak, but Ember quickly silenced him and adverted her emerald gaze back to her mother and the story.

"He told me to follow him…" Rose purred, watching her daughter, Mouse, peak from her brother's fur and watch her as she told the story. Rose blinked and twitched her whiskers. "I was timid at first…being a rogue, I wasn't sure of cats who treaded on my territory."

"Did you follow him?" Spark meowed impatiently.

"I did…" Rose dipped her head slowly and focused on a leaf as it blew towards her kits. Ember pounced on it quickly but let it go when Rose continued the story. "The cat saved me from the raging storm that blew my body around like I weighed nothing. He took me to a place so far from the storm…that the wind seemed to calm down."

"Did he attack you?" Ember asked, batting at the air with her paws, her tiny claws glowed against her dark ginger pelt.

"No…" Rose murmured with a slight giggle to her tone. "He only calmed me down…telling me that I would be fine, and that the storm would soon be over. He told me about a prophecy called, the Seven Promises…I thought he was crazy…but he kept on talking—"

"What is a prophecy?" Dusk chimed in, his head tilted in curiosity.

"A prophecy is a message sent by a clan of cats who live in the sky. They are called StarClan, and they watch over any cat that chooses to follow them." Rose purred.

"Cats…in the sky? That sounds a bit silly to me." Ember scoffed with narrowed eyes. Rose flashed a stern look to her daughter and laid back her ears.

"Bad cats go to the Dark Forest…that is a place where you will live in torture for the rest of your afterlife." Rose watched as Ember's eyes grew wide with a slight pinch of belief, the kit wrapped her tail over her paws. "All the goods cats go to StarClan…there, you will be able to see all of your warrior ancestors."

"Warrior ancestors…" Dusk meowed, interrupting Spark whose mouth was still gapped. The black kit waited for his mother's response, seeing a pair of gleaming amber eyes behind her.

"The warriors who live in the forest, there are four clans…Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow." Rose seemed to linger on the last clan, her eyes blinked slowly and focused on Dusk. The black kit fidgeted uncomfortably, seeing the amber eyes draw nearer. "They are cats who rule the land and battle for clan rights."

Spark looked over at his brother, seeing his eyes glued to the forest. The cream-colored kit looked into the forest and gasped when he saw the amber eyes. Rose whipped her head around to check on her kit, her ears pricked and neck fur ruffled. She looked into the forest and arched her back, unsheathing her claws. A flash of dark brown fur shot out of the bushes and tackled Rose to the forest floor. The flame-colored she-cat hissed in surprise and raised a paw with talon-sharp claws.

"Whoa, Rose it's just me!" Timber chuckled, the huge tabby holding a vole in his jaws. Mouse gasped in surprise and ran at her father with a raised tail, her stubby legs carrying her as fast as they could.

"Daddy," She mewled loudly, running into her father's thick pelt. "You're back!"

"Yes…" Timber bent down and gave the vole to Mouse, her amber eyes glowed with excitement. "I brought you something."

"Thank you—"

"Why does Mouse get the vole? I'm hungry too!" Ember protested, her tail bushed and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry," Timber soothed his terse daughter. "There is more food at the Twoleg den with Marie."

Ember smiled and shoved Spark forward. "I'll race you to the den!"

"Not if I beat you first!" Spark's voice trailed behind as the two kits dashed through the woods. Rose sniffed and pressed her muzzle to Timbers', her sea-green eyes looked bright and full of life.

"You know it's never good to sneak up on me like that." She purred.

"I know…but I couldn't help myself!" Timber smiled, licking the top of his mates head. Rose smiled and looked over at Dusk; she pushed him forward with her tail and purred. Mouse licked the last of the vole from her lips and sighed, giving her father a contempt purr.

"Thank you." She mewed.

"My pleasure," Timber purred, pressing his nose to his tiny daughters' head. "Let's go…I don't want Spark and Ember getting ahead, knowing them, they'd be lost if they didn't know the way."

Dusk purred, walking beside his sister back to the Twoleg den, leaving the story of his mother's rescue behind. The only thing that seemed to linger…was the feeling…the memory…and the description…of the night-black tom.


	3. Chapter 1 Keeping Secrets

Chapter 1

"Just pass it already, Spark!" Scoffed the impatient voice of Ember, The dark spotted ginger was standing in front of Spark who held a thick bone in his mouth. Dusk sat beside Mouse and Marie as he watched Spark smirk and throw the bone at Ember with fast speed. Ember gasped in surprise when the bone hit her muzzle.

Spark laughed loudly and tilted his head to the sky. Ember growled and pounced on her brother with unsheathed claws, slamming him to the ground. Spark shoved his sister off of him and looked over at Marie with a smirk. Marie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You stupid rabbit," Ember hissed, rubbing her nose with her paw. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to hurt, flea-brain!" Spark laughed, flicking his thick-furred tail, he looked so much like his father, Timber. Ember rolled her green eyes and grabbed the bone in her jaws. Spark snorted and looked over at Marie again; the older she-cat didn't look too impressed. "Do you want to join?" He meowed with a dipped head.

"No thanks…" Marie frowned, casting a glance at Dusk as he sat at her side. Spark frowned and flattened his ears when he saw the pretty she-cat look over at his brother. Dusk knew Marie didn't like him, but it was fun to tease Spark…who obviously had a crush on her. Spark opened his mouth to spit a smart retort to his brother, but was instantly silenced when the bone slammed into his head. Ember gapped her mouth and laughed, rolling in the grass at her perfectly aimed shot. Spark growled, blushing with embarrassment as his sister laughed at him.

"That was fun! Turn around so I can do it again!" Ember laughed, circling her paw around and motioning Spark to turn. The cream-colored tom growled, lashing his thick tail in anger. He didn't look to happy at the moment. Dusk turned when he heard a small scoff. His sister, Mouse was watching her littermates with disgust as they quarreled over the bone. She was the runt of the three cats, but she was the wisest of the three.

"They act like a pack of drooling dogs." She scoffed, amber eyes focused on her sister. Ember had never bothered to play with Mouse, the only time they ever talked was when Ember stepped on a thorn and Mouse had to pull it out. Dusk felt sympathy for his smallest sister…all she wanted was for Ember to like her.

"You'd think they'd learn to behave as they got older." Marie meowed with a hint of humor to her voice. Mouse looked over at the silver tabby and purred, the two sharing a smile. Dusk watched the two she-cats and smiled, Mouse had a sister…but she wasn't blood kin.

"You stink at throwing!" Taunted Spark with a smirk. Ember narrowed her eyes, her emerald depths burning with a green flame; the dark ginger she-cat raised her paw and slammed it into the bone, sending it flying toward Spark. The tom squeaked in surprise and dodged the flying bone, letting the white skeleton hit his mother in the head.

All of the cats sucked in a breath when the bone hit rose in the head. Rose curled her lip and flattened her ears, flinging her head over at her two kits. Ember and Spark smiled nervously and wrapped their tails around their paws, avoiding their mother's intense stare.

"You better have a good reason for hitting me with a bone!" Snarled Rose, stepping forward so that she stood over her crouched kits; Timber was not too far off, and the tom flattened his ears as he saw his mate try to contain her anger. The large tabby bounded over and blocked his mate from their kits.

"Rose, calm down…it was an accident." He meowed, trying to sooth the flame-colored she-cat. Rose frowned and lashed her tail, trying to accept the information but was just to anger to act calm. Rose's sea-green eyes burned into Timber's amber depths as she opened her mouth to speak but Spark interrupted her.

"We didn't mean to, we're sorry." He meowed apologetically, his blue eyes wide in fear of his angry mother. Rose sighed angrily and narrowed her eyes at her son, the cream-colored tom backed away until he sat beside Ember.

"You kits are old enough to be apprentices!" She scolded. "You should know how to act your age!"

The two kits bowed their heads in shame and avoided Rose's gaze. Timber sighed and placed his tail on Rose's shoulders; the she-cat breathed heavily and slowly closed her eyes as her two kits sat before her with bowed heads. The flame-colored he-cat frowned and licked Ember and Spark on their heads, the two kits looking up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mewed softly. Spark smiled slightly but Ember still sat with a frown. Timber smiled and lifted his daughter's chin with his paw; looking into her green eyes and seeing a smile come to her face eventually.

"I hope you've learned your lesson…" He meowed, watching Rose focus her attention on the other kits before leaning into Ember's ear and smiling. "That was a nice shot by the way."

Ember smiled and watched as Rose gave the tom a glance with narrowed eyes. Timber chuckled deeply and stood, pressing his muzzle to hers, the two entwining tails and purring when Spark spat with a curled muzzle at their affection.

Marie smiled and padded up to the young cream tom, rubbing her long stripped tail across his cheek. Spark's neck fur ruffled and his blue eyes widened, Marie began to pad forward with Rose and Timber but looked back at Spark with a twinge in her eyes.

"Affection is not gross, Spark." She teased. Spark gapped his mouth and shook his fur, following her on fast paws. Dusk rolled his eyes and looked over at Mouse; the tiny she-cat sighed and flicked her tail, watching as Ember followed the cats back into the Twoleg den.

"I'm glad that's over…" She murmured.

"So am I." Dusk nodded, seeing his sisters' eyes cloud when she watched her family enter the claustrophobic den of the Upwalker. Dusk didn't like the way her amber depths turned into a piercing yellow as she stared at the den.

"Rose was a rogue…" She murmured, stepping forward. Her dark brown tabby fur was silky and clean…like a house cats. "What happened…?"

Dusk watched as his small sister padded back into upwalker's den, her tail dragging behind her. The black tom didn't like being a housecat…he liked being outside, where he could breathe fresh air and not artificial air. The tom looked behind him into the forest…he could just imagine his parents, leaping in the trees and catching prey. He always liked the story of how they came to be, the Seven Promises, the entwined family ties, and most of all…the black tom named Shadow. Rose always watched Dusk when she talked about him…she says it's because I have the black fur…but I think the truth is deeper.

Dusk sucked in a breath and stood, preparing to pad back to the den.

I'm not a kit anymore…I know you are keeping a secret from me…Why won't you tell me?


	4. Chapter 2 The white cat

**Chapter****2**

**The wind whipped at Dusk's pelt, the sky was a dark blue…covered with the black silhouettes of the night clouds that lay across the sky. The black tom closed his sea-green eyes and let out a sigh…letting the cool wind echo in his ears. There was a strange scent in the air…one he didn't quite recognize; Dusk knew that the smell was cats, but they didn't smell like his family…they smelled like rotting prey…and something else. He called them the Strange Cats. Dusk ignored the smells, not concerned with the fact that strange cats were nesting near his person's den, and looked out into the forest instead. He had always felt compelled to enter the forest…it brought back a memory of a white she-cat…he didn't know who she was and he had never seen her before…but he always saw her when he looked at the forest.**

**"****Star gazing again, I suppose?" A sweet voice spoke from behind.**

**Dusk screeched in fear and arched his back, unsheathing his claws and whipping his head around to show his fangs. Dusk felt embarrassed when it was just his mother and not the Strange Cats. Rose twitched her whiskers in amusement, her eyes sparkling.**

**"****You…scared me." Dusk murmured, slowly turning his head to the sky. Not wanting to linger in embarrassment. Rose smiled and bounded up to him, he was a small cat…his mother seemed to loom over him, even though she too was a small cat. Dusk wished he could be like his brother, Spark. He was so large…just like their father, Timber.**

**"****I'm sorry…" Rose licked the top of her kits head and purred, wrapping her tail around him and pulling him close to her side. Dusk smiled faintly but never took his eyes off of the sky. He was always mesmerized by the shimmer of the stars…how far up they were…like eyes…always watching.**

**"****Do you know anything about a white cat?" Dusk asked abruptly, he looked into the forest again…and there she was…a yellow collar around her neck.**

**"****A white cat…" Rose repeated, a bit dumbfounded, "No…I don't guess I do...Why?"**

**"****Just curious…" Dusk mewed; he was staring into the eyes of the white she-cat, her amber eyes burning bright. He figured Rose couldn't see her…but Dusk could, she smiled at him and tilted her head. Rose frowned and shifted on her paws, her ears started to flatten, but her eyes remained steady as she looked at Dusk. The black tom was confused at the cloud of emotion coming from his mother.**

**"****What does she look like?" Rose mewed with curiosity…her eyes holding an unknown emotion.**

**"****She has short fur…but a really long and silky tail." Dusk meowed looking at the she-cat that sat in the forest. "She has amber eyes…a yellow collar…and her fur…it is covered in stars."**

**Rose's eyes widened, her neck fur started to bristle as she stood on her paws. The flame-colored she-cat scanned to forest, trying to see the white she-cat…but she couldn't. Dusk saw the white she-cat pad up to him and smile, she smelled like clean water and fresh air and her eyes were like pools of fire. She gazed up at Rose and placed her paw on hers.**

**"****Shadow…" She murmured as fear rose in her through and a shiver ran down her spine. Dusk's blood chilled at them name…it was so familiar…buried so deep into his mind that he could never recall how it came to be. Many other names were their too…like Gale, and Air…as well as Misty.**

**"****Who are these cats?" Dusk meowed to the white she-cat, hearing the names whisper in his mind. The she-cat blinked and looked at Rose, her pelt faded…the names stopped whispering. Rose was staring at her kit with disbelieving eyes, her paws shaking.**

**"****You…are talking to her?" Rose mewed with a blink.**

**Dusk looked back at the she-cat but was surprised when she had left the scene. "Well…I was."**

**Rose gapped her mouth and shook her head in astonishment. The she-cat began to race for the den, but stopped to look back at her son.**

**"****I will be back…Timber might want to know about his." She meowed with a worried smile. The she-cat ran away and left her son to sit alone in the dark. Dusk blinked and shrugged, setting his eyes back on the trees in the forest. He scanned for the she-cat but never saw her…he was only slightly offended. Dusk sucked in a breath and looked up at the sky, praying to the clan in the sky…the one Rose had told him about. A place called StarClan.**

**"****Who are these cats…why am I the only one who can see them?" He sighed. Just then…a male voice spoke in his ear…**

_"__Only stars can free the souls that drown in blood."_


	5. Chapter 3 Silent Discussion

Chapter 3

"This won't stay a secret much longer." Timber murmured his face close to Rose's. The flame-colored she-cat gave a hesitant look at the ground and shifted on uncertain paws. Timber felt her worry and sensed that she was stressed about the situation.

"I'm not sure I want to tell him, Timber." Rose whimpered, her tail-tip twitching nervously. Timber frowned and collected his thoughts. Dusk was the kit Shadow's spirit was reborn into. Although he completed the Seven Promises, and was promised he would return to StarClan once he did, Shadow died under the claws of another cat…his spirit was born again in Timber's son. Timber felt bad for the black starry cat…it was costing him everything to join his family in StarClan.

"I think it is for the best." Timber mewed calmly. Rose flattened her ears and frowned, her sea-green eyes burning.

"How," She hissed, worriedly. "How do we know? What would Dusk think? I've told him so many stories about Shadow that he might think he is fake!"

Timber closed his eyes with furrowed brows and placed his fluffy tail on hers. He didn't want his short-tempered mate to explode.

"Rose please…If he doesn't find out now he will find out when he's an adult. If he finds out that late in life he'll be furious that we never told him to start with." Timber mewed with a mellow tone. Rose opened her mouth to protest, but Timber cut her off just before she could speak. "I understand that the news will be hard to understand, especially when he's just so young…but Rose, he needs to know. Dusk shouldn't suffer the confusion of seeing cats from Shadow's past."

Rose clenched her jaw, not liking the words that came from her mate's mouth, but she held her tongue so she wouldn't start a fight. Timber blinked slowly and nudged his mates shoulder, being fragile with the smaller she-cat.

"Why is this so hard?" Rose murmured, not wanting to break the news to her son. She didn't want to tell him that he wasn't really himself…only a shell of a former cat.

"It's only hard…because you make it hard." Timber mewed with a hint a dull humor. Rose frowned and looked down at her paws, her head was heavy with emotions that she could not comprehend.

"Will you tell him…I don't think I have the courage to tell him?" She murmured sadly. Timber gasped in a fake and overdramatic tone before speaking.

"You…don't have courage?" He mewed with a faint smile. The tom placed his nose on her cheek and let out a purr. "That's not what the rogue Rose would say."

"I'm being serious, Timber." She complained.

"I'm sorry." Timber purred. "Of course I'll tell him."


	6. Chapter 4 Unfulfilled Promises

Chapter 4

The eerie and hauntingly soothing sounds of the whippoorwill chilled Marie's fur as she sat outside her Upwalker's den. The dark of the night swallowed her silver tabby fur, leaving only her blue eyes to shine as bright as the moon as she gazed into the forest. Marie wrapped her tail around her paws to keep the chill of the wind out of her fur; the silver tabby looked on as the calls of the whippoorwill continued and her thoughts ran empty. Marie had heard the discussion between Timber and Rose…she knew that her grandfather's spirit was living inside of Dusk…but she didn't know how Dusk would react to the news. Shadow was a killer…haunted by torments and bad luck…why did his spirit go to Dusk?

Marie huffed and watched as her breath fogged in front of her, swirling into the air like a feather in the wind. The she-cat thought about Shadow. She had only seen him once…the day he died under her father's claws. Marie bit back a pinch of emotion as she thought about her father.

Marie's parents abandoned her when she chose to stay with Timber and Rose the day Shadow died. Marie's mother, Stella…was Shadow's daughter; he had searched for her for as long as he could…until Stella's father, Palepaw killed him. Marie had a brother also…his name was Talon. He wasn't very nice…but he was always willing to help her when she needed him.

"Marie…what are you doing out here?" A voice mewed. Marie turned to see Timber standing behind her with a tilted head. The huge tom was very intimidating with his large size and piercing amber eyes…a trait that Rose seemed to love about him. Marie smiled and looked down at her paws.

"Nothing…just thinking, that's all." She murmured, looking back into the forest.

"Thinking about Shadow?" Timber mewed curiously.

"Yeah…" Marie meowed quietly. Timber smiled and took a seat next to Marie; his body was looming over hers as his amber gaze met hers.

"He was a great cat…very mysterious." Timber mewed, thinking of the familiar face and grumpy attitude of the black tom. Shadow would always have a special place in Timber's heart.

"I wish I could have known him." Marie mewed, seeing the image of Shadow's body fading away as he died beside her paws. She flushed the image away, not wanting to recall the scene.

"Shadow would have loved you." Timber mewed kindly. "You remind me a lot of him…especially your eyes. They are the same shade of blue as Shadow's."

Marie blushed under her fur and blinked her eyes, liking the feeling of having her grandfather's eyes. Timber chuckled and stared at his paws, the quiet was growing into awkward silence.

"My father told me stories of him…" Marie whispered, seeing the image of her father in her mind. His pale ginger fur…his amber eyes….Marie blinked it away quickly, not wanting to cry.

"What did he say?" Timber mewed curiously.

"He said that Shadow was a kind cat as a kit…but one day he left and came back in the jaws of a cat named Hazestorm…he was scratched and bloody…as if something had attacked him. After that, he wasn't the same. He was so secretive and grumpy. My father said that Shadow had been accused of murdering his father, Scar…he said that the taunts got so bad that his Clanmates began to attack him. After that, the leader kicked him out of the clan."

"How did Shadow become leader if he was banished?" Timber mewed, his spine tingling.

"He left and found his love…her name was June." Marie was told that June was a very beautiful cat…just like her mother, Stella. "She was a kittypet, but she was very stubborn and fierce…so delicate and fragile, yet dangerous….like a…like a… rose."

Timber's eyes grew sharp, but he continued to listen.

"My father said that while he was with her, he had made her seven promises…" Marie watched as Timber's mouth gapped open in oppressed shock and bewilderment. His amber eyes were wide and his fur was standing on end as he listened to the story that was unfolding before him.

"Seven promises?" Timber mewed, his face haunted.

"Yeah…but he had to leave her…it was the last time he ever saw her …" Marie mewed sadly. She watched as Timber shuffled on his large paws before continuing. "She died…and Shadow never fulfilled the promises he had made."

"That is why we had to fulfill them…" Timber sighed, Marie almost didn't hear him. The brown tom sucked in a breath and swallowed…so much of the truth had been revealed in such a short matter of time. Timber had never known of Shadow's past…but now he knew…now he understood why the Seven Promises were so important to Shadow. He didn't just want to go to StarClan…he wanted to see June again!

"Marie…" Timber meowed, staring at nothing.

"Yes Tim-"

"Go back to the den…I need to talk to Rose."


	7. Chapter 5 Enough is Enough

Chapter 5

"Dusk…Dusk….get up." A soft voice whispered in Dusk's ear. The young black tom grumbled and rolled onto his side, not wanting to be awoken from his sleep. A soft paw prodded his side, Dusk hissed under his breath and rolled over to see Marie's silhouette in front of him; her blue eyes glowed in the dim of the Upwalker's den.

"What is it?" Dusk grumbled half-asleep. Marie rolled her eyes and flicked her tail.

"I need to speak with you." She meowed quietly, careful not to wake Dusk's littermates. Dusk sighed and closed his eyes, covering his muzzle with his one white paw.

"Can't it wait? I'm tired." He moaned. Marie narrowed her icy eyes, growing impatient with the younger tom.

"No it can't. Wake up." She mewed tersely. Dusk sighed deeply, struggling to stand on his tired paws. Marie waited until Dusk was standing before the two found a quiet place to talk alone. The silver tabby sighed and looked deep into Dusk's eyes, not looking at him…but something deeper…someone else.

"What are you doing?" Dusk mewed, still-half asleep.

"I know you are in their…" She mewed, to herself. Dusk flattened his ears and continued to look into Marie's intense stare.

"Are you talking...to me?" Dusk stared at Marie with equal intense. Dusk sucked in a breath and frowned, his neck fur tingling. "You are talking to _him_ aren't you?"

Marie's gaze finally wavered. The silver tabby gaped her mouth and flattened her ears; her eyes were wide in astonishment.

"You knew he lives in you!" Marie whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dusk frowned. "Rose talks to me as if I am Shadow, I see strange cats when no one else can, and I have a strange connection with the forest…the one Shadow used to live in! How long would you keep lying to me?"

"We were going to tell you…we just…didn't know how." Marie confessed. Dusk sighed and shifted on his white paws.

"I don't like it here…" Dusk sighed sadly. "I want to live like Shadow…free and wild…not caged like a pet!"

"I know…" Marie murmured, she often times heard Rose complain about the same thing, as well as Spark and Ember. She too often craved to be wild, even though she had been a housecat all her life.

Dusk blinked and stood, leaving the space he and Marie where in. He had a determined look planted on his face. He pounced high until he was looking out of the den window, the silver moonlight beamed on his black fur.

"We are wasting our lives here!" Dusk meowed loudly. Ember grumbled in her sleep and rolled over on top of Spark.

"Quiet, Dusk…" Marie warned. Dusk frowned and flicked his tail, continuing to gaze out into the world. Marie bounded up to sit with him in the window, the cold air was leaking from the seal in the glass.

"Let's leave here…" Dusk mewed with narrowed eyes. "Just call the others and let them follow us. We would have so much fun!"

"Ssshhh," Marie scolded softly. Dusk smiled playfully, and shoved her onto the upwalker's couch. Marie softly squealed and plopped onto the cushion, Dusk leaped down and landed on top of the older she-cat.

"We would never have to be quiet in the wild!" He meowed loudly on purpose.

Ember growled and opened on green eye, her fur was sticking out at all angles from a rough sleep. The dark ginger tabby flicked her tail and bared her teeth, her ears still floppy from sleep.

"If you two don't shut up I'll rip your fur off!"

Dusk stuck his tongue out at his sister and bounced off of Marie. Ember rolled her eyes and went back to sleep, tucking her paws under her chest. Dusk sat on the cushion beside Marie and licked his paw, seeming to be calmer.

"Tomorrow, I say we leave…I think the white she-cat in the woods wants me to visit her anyways."

**Sorry this story is taking so long to get going, but this is the chapter were it gets intersting! Trust me :3**

**If you would like a cat of yours to be in the story, review this and give me a name, gender, and description. Only opening three spots, so first come first serve! 3**

**God bless :D**


	8. Chapter 6 Never knew

**Ok, hi guys! 3**

**This is where the story gets interesting, and some secrets start to spill. Don't give up on me yet! XD It took a while to get started, but brace yourself, if you like reading long stories..this is for you my friend...enjoy ;3;**

Chapter 6

Dusk's paws tingled with anticipation as he stood at the edge of the forest. The sky was still dark, but it was a new morning. Marie was at his side, a worried look was on her face as she looked into the forest, the fur down her neck was bristling. Dusk was looking out into the forest; the white she-cat was there her amber eyes looking comforting and welcoming, as if she wanted Dusk to meet her.

"C'mon, let's go!" Dusk chirped, the black tom bounded into the woods, loving the sound of dead leaves cracking under his small paws. The white she-cat smiled widely and padded up to him, her pelt sparkled like night stars. Dusk smiled at her and purred when she licked the top of his nose.

Marie still sat at the base of the forest, her paws shaking. Dusk watched the white she-cat frown sadly and stare at Marie through the forest, her face was stained with disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Dusk asked Marie.

_My granddaughter…_

Dusk jumped in fear and arched his back. He didn't know the white cat could talk! The spirit cat was still intent on staring at Marie.

"Y-You can talk?" Dusk choked.

"Who can talk?" Marie pondered from the edge of the forest. Dusk swallowed and looked back over at Marie.

"Um…come here." Dusk mewed, looking back over at the white she-cat. Marie looked both ways and took a nervous step into the forest. The white cat smiled and purred deeply when Marie came to stand next to Dusk.

"What is it?" Marie whimpered, intimidated by the new surroundings of the forest. The white she-cat flicked her feathery tail and blinked at her granddaughter, pride swelled in her amber depths. Dusk wasn't sure how to tell Marie that her dead grandmother's spirit was watching her…so he just shrugged.

"Never mind…I forgot." Dusk lied. The white she-cat smiled and stood on her paws, her body shimmered like white stars. Dusk watched her with intent eyes, drowning in awe of her.

The spirit cat ran, without warning, into the forest. Dusk bolted after her, not thinking twice about leaving Marie behind. The black tom pelted through the forest, running so fast that the wind whistled in his ears. Excitement bubbled under Dusk's pelt as he ran with the she-cat. He felt alive and free of the cluttered and fake air of the Upwalker den.

"Stop here." The white she-cat mewed. Her voice was so smooth and delicate, like honey. Dusk skidded to a halt, almost falling over his paws. Dusk looked around to see where he was; it was a clearing, oak trees skirted a small patch of sunlight that beamed through the leaves. The site was beautiful…but the energy around it was terrible.

"What is this place?" Dusk mewed shakily, the fur along his neck bristling. He had a bad feeling about how eerily calm the scene was…it was almost unreal.

"This place holds memories that should have never happened." The white she-cat mewed hauntingly; her amber eyes were dull and full of an unknown emotion. She turned her gaze to Dusk and frowned. "Go…stand in the center of the clearing."

Dusk felt as if his paws were made of stone…he didn't have the courage to go out into the clearing alone…

"Go…" The she-cat mewed placidly. Though her tone was flat, her words were full of force, as if the words themselves had made Dusk move. The kit whimpered in fear as the sunlight shone on his bristling pelt, the eerie energy around the clearing was growing intense.

Dusk shook under his fur, crouching low to the clearing floor. He looked both ways; the she-cat had left him in the spot…alone. Dusk panicked, his breath coming in short gasps as he stood alone in the center of the clearing.

"Look into my eyes." The she-cat's voice appeared behind Dusk. The black kit whipped around, his instincts were telling him to run, to stop seeing dead things, to get away from this place…but another feeling overcame the panic and fear…a feeling that came deeper within Dusk.

_Look at her_, a voice told him. Dusk clenched his jaw, he knew who was speaking to him…it was Shadow. The black kit looked at the she-cat with one eye and bit back a yelp of fear when her starry pelt was covered in a black haze that took over her white fur like smoke.

"See the memories that hide in secret. See the lies…see the accusations!" The white she-cat wailed, seeing into Dusk's soul…seeing the cat within him.

Dusk gapped his mouth open and howled in fear when he was taken into the vision of the white she-cat. She was alive… a yellow collar was wrapped elegantly around her neck as she padded into the same clearing Dusk was standing in.

"Watch carefully." The white spirit mewed, watching her own vision as she stood over Dusk. The kit whimpered as he watched the vision, the she-cat had the look of fear painted across her gaze…she was staring at something on the forest floor.

_"__How dare you, you filthy rat!" A voice scowled… a deep voice…one of a young tom. The white she-cat jumped in fear and watched as two toms stalked into the clearing._

_"__Who are y-" _

_"__You killed her!" One of the toms hissed, his black-and-gray pelt was shaggy and long, covering scars from fierce battles. "You killed Airwhisker!"_

_"__We don't know that, Wolfeye." Warned a gray-and-white tom, his blue eyes looked concerned for the general welfare of the white she-cat. He turned his gaze onto the dead body of Airwhisker, the dead body that the white she-cat was looking at; his eyes grew damp at the sight of the dead cat._

_"__What do you know, you old piece of mouse bile!" Wolfeye cursed to the older tom, his yellow eyes piercing into the she-cat. The older tom snarled and bounded over to Airwhisker's dead body…she was cold…stiff._

_"__She-she's been dead…for a while…she's cold…" Murmured the older tom as he buried his nose in Airwhisker's fur, a cloud of grief flooded over him_

_Wolfeye curled his lip and crouched, wriggling his haunches. "She must've killed her when she was gone!"_

_"__I didn't kill her!" The white she-cat wailed in fear. "I found her lying here an-"_

_"__Save your story, you heartless coward!" Wolfeye screeched. His fur was on end as he stared menacingly at the white she-cat. The older tom looked up from Airwhisker's body and opened his mouth to scold Wolfeye, but the younger tom had launched himself into a quarrel._

_He pinned the white she-cat down, digging his claws in her neck, smirking as she wailed in fear. The older tom screeched and bowled Wolfeye off of the she-cat. Wolfeye gasped in disbelief and threw him off, tripping the white she-cat as she tried to run from the skirmish._

_"__Fox-hearted fool!" He growled, shoving the she-cat's face in the ground. "You show loyalty to a cat that killed your apprentice! I'll show you what loyalty looks like, Hazestorm!"_

_Wolfeye screeched loudly, flipping the she-cat onto her back and slicing his sharp claws across her neck. Blood splattered under his claws as the she-cat drowned in her own blood._

_"__Wolfeye, no!"_

Dusk wailed loudly, his heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces! His mind reeled with grief, though he knew not of the spirit cat. His heart was melting into a pool of regret…and he didn't know why! He had no connection with the she-cat, no love, no memories!

"Why do I care?" Dusk howled, tears streaming down his face.

_Because I never knew!_

**Ooh, at the suspense! XD Shadow is finally starting to come to surface! Make sure to review3**

******PS: If you want your cat in this story, PM or review me a description, it'll get interesting!**


	9. Chapter 7 Lost

Chapter 7

Dusk pelted through the forest, his paws barely skimming the forest floor as he ran from the gruesome memory, the blood, and the heartbreak…

He didn't want to stay anymore, he had to leave! He was afraid, shaking like a leaf in the breeze. Dusk didn't know which way he was running, only relying on Marie's scent to guide him back home.

"Marie, help! Marie!" Dusk wailed loudly, he couldn't erase the vision of the white she-cat's death from his memory…it was permanent. He panted hard, trying to suck in as much breathe as he could…trying to maintain his mental picture of everything he had ever known. It was all messed up…how could cats just kill each other like that? He had no regret, no second thoughts, and no hesitation to rip his claws through her neck!

Dusk swerved to avoid a clump of brambles, gasping in fear when he tripped over a gawky root that poked through the earth. Dusk slid far on his face, leaves and dirt sticking to his fur as he did so. He snarled in fear and embarrassment, quickly jumping to his paws to see where he was. He sniffed for Marie's scent but couldn't smell anything because of the dirt clogged in his nose. Panic flooded in Dusk's chest like a river, swelling and growing quickly.

"Help me!" Dusk howled with his eyes wide in fear as he stood alone. He had an image of the two toms coming after him…slicing their claws through his neck! He crouched to the forest floor and quivered, he wanted to be back in the Upwalker den with his littermates and parents!

"Dusk" A familiar voice meowed in the forest, not far from the quivering kit. Dusk pelted in the direction of the voice, his body flooding with relief. Rose exploded from the fern bushes, Marie fast at her side. They're eyes were wide, like Dusk's and their fur was on end.

"Dusk, you're okay!" Marie squealed as Dusk ran into the embrace of his mother. Rose breathed a sigh of relief, which was quickly taken over by anger. The flame-colored she-cat curled her lip at her son and flicked her tail.

"What were you thinking?" Rose scolded. "Leaving in the forest by yourself, you could have been hurt!"

"I was just following-"

"Save your story for when we get home!" Rose growled. "Timber is very upset with you right now and so am I! You are covered in debris!"

Dusk sighed as Rose flicked some of the dirt and leaves from his fur; a scowl printed was printed on her face. Marie frowned from behind…she must've told…she seemed guilty. Dusk stood on his paws and walked home in silence…the great adventure into the forest wasn't as glamorous as he had hoped….after all…he did just watch a cat die.

_"__She won't stay mad for long…" _Shadow murmured deep within Dusk's thoughts. Dusk ignored Shadow and trudged in sadness…or, whatever it was he was feeling.

_I should've just stayed home._ Dusk thought to himself…

_"__But what fun would that have been?"_

**How was this chapter? ;3;**

**This will be the last chapter where the kits are babies, next chapter...they'll be grown and cool :D**

**Next chapter I ****_promise_****, the fun will begin. PM me if you want a cat of yours to be in this story.**


	10. Chapter 8 The Beast Within

Chapter 8

The forest used to seem so promising…so free and wild, but after Dusk's encounter with the white she-cat's memory flash…he didn't wish to go back. He was never the same after that faithful day. He used to be adventurous and full of curiosity…but now…he was cautious and timid at everything this cruel earth had to offer. Dusk had grown accustomed to the Upwalker and her den, so close that he was the only littermate who wore a collar. His brother, Spark likes to tease him for it…but Dusk shakes it off, he finds it much more fun to sit in the protective den than outside were cats brutally murder each other!

The memory of the murder happened a long time ago. Dusk was now an adult…fully grown, but was still small for a male cat. Spark had grown into a massive tom like their father, Timber; he knew it too…arrogant tom! Mouse was the runt of the litter, smaller than Dusk…she was timid and shy…a bit like Dusk. Their sister, Ember…she…was…different.

"Watching the birds again, housecat," Spat Ember sarcastically, "They taste better when you actually try to catch them!"

"Ember…" Dusk sighed, not in the mood to talk to his mean sister. Ember rolled her green eyes and bounded closer to her smaller brother, an evil smirk was planted on her face…her fangs gleaming. Dusk avoided eye contact…Ember loved to attack for no reason….she was aggressive.

"I hear a hint of irritation in your voice…" She growled, scanning her brother and trying to catch his bluff. Dusk flattened his ears. He wasn't in the mood to be messed with right now, especially not with Ember, who was teasing.

"Go wrestle with Spark…I'm tired." Dusk sighed, hunching his shoulders. Ember didn't budge; she just sat there with the evil grin.

"I'm tired of playing with Spark…I wanna' mess with your head!" Ember snarled. Dusk stood to walk off but Ember jumped in his path, her claws were gleaming in the artificial light of the Upwalker's den. Dusk frowned and tried the other way…he was cut off.

"Ember stop, I want to be left alone!" Dusk snapped, his neck fur bristling. His irritation only fueled Ember's excitement; the dark ginger she-cat crouched down as if she was stalking prey.

Dusk bolted away from his sister but was caught as she pounced on him, her sharp claws dug into his shoulders. Dusk howled in pain and anger and went limp under her body; Ember rolled off of Dusk but quickly bit down on his tail. The black tom whipped around and sliced his claws across her muzzle, feeling embarrassed when Ember started laughing.

"You know, that actually could've hurt…" Ember pinned Dusk down to the floor, "If you were bigger!" Dusk tried to squirm under his sister's weight and get away from her but Ember bit down on Dusk's collar and pressed his cheek to the den floor. "This is too easy!"

"Get off of me!" Dusk hissed, frustration bubbled under his pelt…he was so weak! Ember snorted and rolled her brother over, raking her hind claws across his back. She kicked Dusk across the room and laughed at him when he slammed into the den wall…Dusk had never been more dishonored by his own family such as this.

"It must really suck to be you, Dusk." Ember taunted as her brother lay in the floor. "I mean…look at you! You're so weak and pathetic, not much better than Mouse! Being a sad little housecat is all you will ever be...just face it."

"Ember, what in the name StarClan do you think you are doing!" The harsh voice of their mother, Rose hissed. Ember rolled her eyes and snarled at her mother, her spotted coat was ruffled.

"StarClan is fake, Rose, get over it!" Ember hissed. Rose looked bewildered at the words coming from her daughter's mouth. The mother snarled and stomped over to her kit, rage was beaming from her pelt.

"What exactly are you trying to prove!" Rose screeched with her tail lashing. Ember raised her chin and smirked menacingly at her mother.

"That I belong in the wild."


	11. Chapter 9 Dead and Gone

Chapter 9

"I can't believe you all are too afraid to come with me!" Growled Ember with flattened ears, her dark ginger spotted coat was slicked. Rose frowned at her daughter, her intense stare was unwavering.

"You said you were wild…That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Rose mewed placidly, her chin raised high. Timber watched his daughter snarl at Rose and lash her tail…he looked away sadly.

"I don't need you guys anyway!" Ember hissed. "I never loved you. I will be happier living alone. Good riddance!" A flash of pain whipped across Rose's eyes for a heartbeat before it was replaced by anger.

"Get out." She growled.

"With pleasure" Ember seethed. The dark ginger she-cat whipped around and stomped into the forest, her tail raised high. Timber and Rose watched their daughter stomp away into the forest…disappearing into the shadows. Timber's gaze was hurt…he loved all of his kits…but now Ember was gone.

"She will come back won't she?" Mouse asked, worried for the well-being of her sister.

"If she comes back…she comes back." Rose mewed flatly, her gaze staring into the forest.

"And if she doesn't?" Mouse mewed sadly to her mother.

"Then she will live like a rogue…like I did." Rose blinked and padded back to the Upwalker den, her emotions were hidden behind a cloud. Timber sighed sadly and stared out into the woods one last time before following his mate back to the den. Mouse sat behind with her littermates and Marie. Spark gave an impatient huff and shook his massive head.

"Ember is so stupid!" He growled. "She can't catch her own prey! She won't survive out there."

"What if she starves?" Marie fretted; her silver fur bristled in fear for Ember. Spark laid a reassuring tail on Marie's back and smiled at her.

"She won't starve…she will figure it out." He mewed softly, his blue eyes fixed on the pretty she-cat. Marie looked away, feeling awkward as Spark smiled at her. She had no love interest in the cream-colored tom…but Spark had tons of interest for Marie. The tom sensed her awkwardness and moved his tail, his ears flat in embarrassment.

"I hope she'll be okay…" Mouse murmured sadly, her small body was hunched and her amber eyes were fixed on her white paws. Dusk leaned on his smaller sister and licked her ears, trying to ease her mind.

"Ember will be okay." Dusk mewed, thinking of his aggressive sister. "She is strong…she will figure it out."

"What if she gets run over by the Upwalker's Monster? Or what if she gets attacked by a dog, or if she gets cornered and is attacked by other cats!" Dusk listened to the words coming from Mouse. He envisioned the white she-cat…her attackers…her blood.

"That won't happen!" Dusk quickly defied. He didn't like Ember…but he would never wish such cruelty on another cat. He thought about Ember…all alone…she did love to start fights…she could get attacked by other cats…killed possibly.

_"You're sending your sister to a death wish!" _Shadow's voice hissed in Dusk's ear.

"I am not!" Dusk hissed to himself.

"What?" Spark mewed, hearing Dusk argue with himself. Dusk flattened his ears and shook his head, his brother wouldn't understand. "Who are you talking to?"

"Myself…" Dusk lied. Spark frowned and turned his head back to Marie, the silver tabby had her blue gaze fixed on the forest. Spark sighed…he knew Marie wasn't interested…

"We should back inside…it's late." He murmured to the pretty she-cat. Marie stood on her paws, licking Dusk on his head before padding back to the den. Spark frowned and followed her back, he has never been licked on the head before!

It was just Dusk and Mouse left alone in the quiet. Mouse was focused on her paws…not wanted to leave yet. Dusk sighed sadly…he knew Mouse cared deeply for her sister, even though Ember never bothered to play with her as kits.

"I wish I could be with her…" Mouse mewed sadly.

"Me too…" Dusk lied. He feared the mysteries and secrets of the forest…secrets are never meant to be revealed…Dusk learned that the hard way.

_"What if those secrets include you?" _Shadow mewed sarcasticly

_Than I don't want to know them anyways _Dusk growled.

_"Not even a little bit?"_ Shadow taunted. _"What about the prophecy…you know…the one you were told as a kit."_

_I don't remember…_

_"_Only Stars can free the souls that drown in blood." Shadow recited.

_Who cares…Get another cat to do it, _Dusk snorted. Mouse sighed and left the side of her brother, her tail dragging behind. Dusk watched her go…she was so upset…

A dull light shone before Dusk as his sister left. He sucked in a breath when he saw Shadow sitting in front of him. He was battle scarred and…creepy looking! Shadow rolled his blue eyes at the freaked-out face of Dusk.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." Shadow mewed sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Dusk mewed, his spine tingling in fear.

"You don't care for the prophecy my mate gave you." Shadow growled. "That's disrespectful…"

"Why does it concern me?" Dusk snorted. Shadow sighed impatiently and looked both ways, his head leaning close.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this…but if you really want to know why it concerns you, you'd listen carefully." Shadow whispered. Dusk leaned forward and listened to the old cat.

"I'm not going to interpret the whole prophecy for you…but Dusk," Shadow paused for what seemed like eternity before he spoke again.

"What is it?" Dusk whispered.

"You are going to die."


	12. Chapter 10 Heartattack

Chapter 10

_"You're going to die…"_ The words were haunting Dusk's memory. Repeating itself over…and over…and over…

The black cat was sitting at the bedside of his sleeping Upwalker, her old wrinkly skin was soft….Dusk rested his head on her cheek. Her breath was awfully silent tonight, but Dusk dismissed it. He tried hard to erase Shadow's words from his mind as he laid with the sleeping Upwalker…he thought of his sister…alone…in the forest. Rose kicked her out of the family…hoping she would learn her lesson and come back…but she never did. Dusk missed her sharp tongue and her impatient temper…was Ember okay?

_She will die…._

Dusk snarled and shook the words away…he didn't want to think about his sister dying. He shifted on his Upwalker's wrinkly face and tucked his nose under his paw. He couldn't sleep…so many secrets were just lying around! He couldn't handle the mystery behind it all. A soft paw touched his shoulder.

"Dusk…are you alright?" Rose's soft voice spoke. Dusk looked up at his mother, her face was painted with grief as she sat beside him. Dusk sighed and looked down…

"Yeah…" He lied.

"Is it about Ember?" Rose whispered. It was partially about Ember…but it was mostly about all the secrets and strange prophecies.

"Sure…" Dusk murmured, not wanting to talk about what Shadow had told him. _"You're going to die…" "Only Stars can free the souls that drown in blood"_

"I'm sorry, Dusk…I thought she would come back…" Rose meowed sadly. "I didn't know she would stay gone…I hope she's okay..."

"It's fine….She's fine…" Dusk murmured sadly, a strange scent was filling his nose. Rose sniffed at the air…she smelled it too. Dusk dismissed the scent and looked up at his mother.

"How is Timber handling it?" Dusk mewed, knowing that his father was upset with the situation.

"Not well…I just wish I had a sign…Something to tell me I did the right thing…or the wrong thing." Rose murmured sadly. The scent was getting stronger…it smelled stale…like…_death_.

"Do you…smell that?" Dusk sat up, the scent was overwhelming. Fear crawled into his heart. _"You will die…" _Rose sniffed, shifting her eyes to the Upwalker. Dusk focused on the wrinkly old Upwalker, noticing that her eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" Dusk howled as the Upwalker started to shake vigorously, her eyes lolling back. Rose shoved her son out of the way as the Upwalker started convulsing; she was making awful gasping sounds as she reached out a hairless paw to the two cats. Dusk felt like the world had just landed on his back.

"We have to help her!" Dusk leapt forward, and placed his muzzle in the Upwalker's paw. The creature cried aloud in a bone-shaking noise…Dusk didn't know what to do!

"We can't do anything to help!" Rose howled desperately. "She's dying!"

"Help me Rose! I don't know what to do!" Dusk wailed, nudging the Upwalker's face. The creature was still shaking, her voice gurgling and her eyes hid behind her eyelids. Rose grabbed her son by the scruff and dragged him away from the dying beast.

"I can't, we need to leave!" Rose cried. Dusk ripped himself from Rose's grip and ran back to the desperate Upwalker; liquid was trailing from her wrinkled mouth. Dusk kneaded her arm with his paws, not knowing what to do.

"What's with all the noise?" A grumpy voice spoke. Timber, Spark, Mouse, and Marie walked into the room were the Upwalker was slowly dying. Mouse gasped and ran for her brother, pushing him away from the Upwalker.

"Let me go!" Dusk cried. "She needs help!"

"There is nothing we can do to help!" Mouse meowed sadly. Dusk frowned and watched as the Upwalker began to shake subtly…her mouth hung open and her hand still reached out. Dusk felt as though he had swallowed a rock…stuck in his throat.

"We need to get out of here." Rose meowed, fear clinging to her voice, Timber nodded in agreement along with Spark. Dusk whipped around, his ears flat to his skull.

"We can't just leave her here!" Dusk wailed.

"The other Upwalkers will find her, Dusk!" Spark hissed at his brother. "We can't stay here anymore!"

"Why not…?" Dusk protested, not liking the idea of leaving the den.

"The Upwalker is dead so we have no one to feed us anymore." Marie spoke up, her voice light. Dusk plopped on his haunches…the collar around his neck felt restricting….

_"Leave this place, Dusk…your prophecy awaits you…"_

**And the old woman finally kicks the bucket! Now...for the good chapters...the ones were they meet new cats...and death happens...and all that good jazz.**

**Plz remember to review, they are much appreciated! ^^**


	13. Chapter 11 Left cryin'

Chapter 11

The soft sunlight of a new day beamed through the branches high above Ember's head. Shafts of early morning light beamed on Ember's spotted tabby fur, making it resemble the colors of fire. It had been only a few days since Rose kicked her out of the Upwalker's home…yet Ember was already getting used to being alone…living free!

The dark ginger she-cat yawned wide, stretching her long limbs until her spine quivered, and looked around the forest. It was calm…softly buzzing with the sounds of life. Ember listened intently on the bird song…her stomach growling when she thought about her breakfast…a plump robin would really hit the spot!

Ember set off in the forest, keeping her paw steps light and her head low. She hadn't been staying in one place, just moving around each day until it was dark…then she took shelter under the base of an oak tree. Ember wasn't one for living in one place forever.

_I know there is a small brook close by…I wonder if there are any fish? _Ember thought, gapping her mouth and tasting water in the air. The birds were too alert in the morning…although…a robin would be great… Ember padded for the direction of the stream enjoying the feeling of the wet grass on her paws. She continued forward until she reached the creek… a small school of minnows wadded in the shore, not aware of Ember's presence. Ember crouched down, keeping her ears flat as she lay on the base of the bank.

The fish all stayed in the same spot…not moving….

Ember, quick as she could, dove into the creek blindly swiping her paws in the water and hoping she had killed a fish by some chance. She shook the water from her pelt and looked into the water…no luck.

"Mouse-dung…" Ember spat under her breath. _I almost had it!_ Fishing had never been her strong suit. She dragged herself from the water, shaking her pelt until most of the water was gone from her fur. Up above, a morning dove cackled at her failure from atop a branch…mocking…taunting…

"Shut up, you!" Ember scaled the tree with grace, her claws aiming for the bird, but it was too far. Ember swiped her paw at the bird, causing her to lose her balance and fall from the tree. She landed with a dull thud, her breath being taken from her body by force. The bird flew away, its cackle being carried away with it.

_Stupid animal, I hope some other animal eats you! _Ember was about to cuss the bird some more…when a soft voice spoke from the fern bushes not far from her. It was a small voice…that of a kit.

"Hello?" Ember mewed… puzzled…She waited for a response….nothing. "I heard you say something, now come out!"

Still no luck…

"If you don't come out and I find you, you'll be dead meat!" She warned, suspecting that it was her family…stalking her…watching her fail.

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to u-upset you." The small voice spoke…definitely a kit. Ember whipped around to see a small black-and-white kit looking up at her…he looked so small and afraid. His green eyes were wide with fear…a bit misty too.

"Why are you stalking me?" Ember growled. "Go away."

"I-I'm sorry—"

"And I don't care!" Ember interrupted, snarling in the kits' face. "Go. Away!"

"B-But—"

"No buts… go away!" She hissed. The kit frowned, his eyes filling with tears. Ember watched the spotted kit back away his mouth gapped open as if he wanted to say something. Ember frowned, studying the kit as he decided whether he wanted to leave or stay with her. "What do you want?"

"I-I'm lost…" He whimpered, his body quivering on the forest floor.

"Obviously" Ember murmured under her breath. "Why should I care?"

"W-Well…I was hoping you'd help me…" He mewled; He was so small…not old enough to be off the teat!

"Sorry kid, I don't help others." Ember mewed, walking away from the small kit.

"Don't leave me please—"

"Look, I'm not helping you, got it!" Ember warned, shoving her fangs in the kit's face.

"But I'm so hungry, my mother is gone, and I'm scared!" The kit wailed, his eyes streaming with tears, his kit-fur was sticking up in tufts….it was kind of…adorable…

"I said no, the END!" Ember lifted her head and began to pad away from the crying kit, leaving him alone…sobbing…

A part of her felt guilty…but then again…Ember kept walking away from the young kit, knowing if she stayed…she would let him stay with her.

_We rogues live alone…._ Ember mewed defensively to herself…leaving the starving kit…all…alone.

**Make sure to review! Let me know how you guys like it so far!**


	14. Chapter 12 In Blind Sight

Chapter 12

Ember felt the fur along her spine rise. The sound of fighting cats were close…they smelled funny…not like her family. They smelled fierce….determined…and cruel. Ember was never afraid of a fight, she loved them in fact! It was different now…she could hear the shrill wailing of the spotted kit. She didn't care for the kit, but something inside of her burned like fire at the thought of some cats bullying a small kit. Ember raced for the attacking cats, her claws fully extended and her fang gleaming.

It was two toms; their collars were studded with teeth! One was a black tom with white paws…the other was a gray tabby. Ember roared with anger as she raced for them, the toms locked in her sight. The gray tabby looked up, his silver eyes filled with fear when he saw the she-cat hurtling for him.

Ember threw the tabby tom onto the forest floor and sliced her claws across his muzzle. The tom yelped in surprise and fear and ran off on fast paws; the black tom spat in disgust at his partner and prepared to face Ember. The dark ginger she-cat caterwauled and dove for the black tom; he moved away and bit down on Ember tail before she could rake her claws across his face.

"You think you can beat me!" The black tom taunted, his studded collar making Ember's spine crawl. She swallowed hard…

_Those are cat's teeth…_

Ember lunged forward, grabbing his collar in her jaws and pulling tight. The black tom stumbled forward and fell on top of Ember; the two fell together in a clumsy heap, struggling to regain their paw step. Ember pushed the tom off of her and pinned him down before he could get up again. Pride rose in her chest as she saw a hint of fear beam in the black tom's eyes.

"Nobody beats me!" Ember mewed triumphantly, but was quickly shot down when the tom kicked her hind legs, making Ember fall on her face. The tom sneered and bit Ember's shoulders and shaking his head like a dog. Ember wailed in pain and whipped around feeling sick when her claws scored the tom's open eye.

The tom screeched in blinding pain as his eye bled ferociously onto the forest floor. Ember felt like she was going to puke…never had she seen so much blood….

"You did it!" A small voice mewled. "You won!"

Ember turned to see the black-and-white kit hiding behind a bramble bush, his green eyes looked scared but his voice was so delighted. Ember quickly grabbed the kit by the scruff and began to run from the gruesome scene…the black tom's screams were too much!

"Where are we going?" The kit murmured as he dangled from Ember's jaws.

"Anywhere that isn't here!" She growled under the kit's fur. Ember smelled blood…it was getting stronger…but where was it coming from? Ember felt worried…was their other cats too? She continued to run in the forest until she came upon the gray tabby she had just run off.

"What did you do to him?!" The tabby tom wailed, seeing the blood caked on Ember's paw.

"He deserved it!" Ember growled under the kit's fur. The gray tabby backed away, cowering before Ember and looking at the kit.

"I'm awful sorry…I-Is he yours?" The tabby stumbled, fear in his voice as he spoke.

"No, he's not mine!" Ember hissed placing the kit down. The spotted kit whimpered in fear and hid behind Ember's leg, away from the gray tabby. The tom backed away and looked behind him, the smell of blood…coming closer. Ember looked in the direction as he was and felt her breath hick when she saw more cats with studded collars come forward.

"What are you doing Stone?" The leader of the cats hissed, staring at Ember with icy green eyes. The gray tabby, Stone, flattened his ears as the leader spoke to him. "Kill her…and the kit too."

"You touch me and you'll end up like your little friend!" Ember snarled in Stone's face. The gray tabby back away and bumped into the leaders' leg. The brown-and-white tom snarled and pushed Stone away. Stone coward down onto the forest floor squeezing his eyes shut.

"What did you do to Nightblade?" The leader snarled at Ember. Ember raised her chin defiantly and flicked her tail.

"I clawed his eye out." Ember sneered. "I suppose you'll do something about it?"

The leader looked a bit dumbfounded that another cat was talking to him like that…but his eyes glinted with an unfamiliar emotion. He padded forward; his long fur was unable to hide his awful battle-scars. The black-and-white kit squealed in fear and pressed his face in Ember's tail fur. Ember placed her paw over the kits eyes…so he'd shut up.

"You are strong?" The leader mewed.

"Fight me and find out." Ember snarled. The leader smiled and looked over at the other cats, they looked confused…and a bit surprised. Ember waited for the leader to respond again.

"You have good qualities…maybe you'd consider training with us at moonhigh?" The leader sneered. Ember stepped forward until her whisker's brushed his.

"Count on it!" She snarled. "I'll have you begging for mercy under my claws!"

The other cats gasped in shock, looking over at their leader with wide eyes.

"We'll see about that." The leader snarled, turning and padding to his group of cats, turning back to look at Ember one last time, "Moonhigh…and don't you forget it!"


	15. Chapter 13 The Fight

Chapter 13

_Moonhigh…_

Ember was padding beside Stone…the gray tabby looked afraid…

"I know you'll win, Ember." The black-and-white kit mewed. He was having a hard time keeping up with Ember and Stone on his tiny paws. Ember reached down and grabbed his scruff in her jaws, she didn't like the idea of having the kit walk by himself…he is too curious

"Thanks kid…" Ember mewed under his fur. Stone looked at the kit and sneered…the kit hissed at him and swiped his tiny paws. Ember snickered under her breath as the kit tried to imitate Ember's fighting tactic.

"Am I doing it right?" He mewed, Stone locked in his green gaze.

"No, not exactly…just leave the fighting to me." Ember mewed, focusing on the battle that was about to take place between her and the leader of BloodClan.

"You should be afraid." Stone smirked, raising his tail high. "Talon is the best fighter in the clan. He never loses! That's why he's leader."

"Well tonight will be his first losing battle." Ember growled. The kit stuck his tongue out at Stone and smiled tauntingly. Stone curled his lip and continued forward.

"If I was you, I'd run away while I still could." Stone growled. "Cats who lose in BloodClan won't get to stay…"

"They let you stay."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Stone hissed.

"I clawed you _once_…you ran like a scared squirrel!" Ember teased meanly, watching as Stone frowned and padded forward.

"Whatever…we are almost there." Stone changed subjects, obviously hurt by Ember's harsh words. The spotted kit closed his eyes and tucked his paws close to his chest…he was a bit drowsy from lack of sleep, Ember guessed he was napping.

Stone stopped in front of a wooden fence, he looked over at Ember.

"I wouldn't suggest bringing that kit in here." Stone mewed, looking at the small kit. Ember sneered and walked around until she could find a safe place to hide the tiny kit. She placed him inside of a hollow tree base. He didn't wake up…

"Alright…I'm ready." Ember mewed to Stone. The gray tabby huffed and looked up at the fence.

"Here we go—"

Ember and Stone leapt to the top of the fence, looking down at the alleyway full of cats with studded collars. Ember was surprised at how many cats were actually here! Stone leapt down with Ember quick behind him. They padded down to the center of the alley…that's were Talon was.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Talon sneered.

"Shut up." Ember growled, unsheathing her claws. Talon laughed…so did the crowd of others. Ember seethed with anger.

_He thinks he's so tough!_

"Well now…what will it be?" Talon growled.

"If I win…" Ember started, staring at the decorated collar on Talon's neck.. "Then you give me your studded collar."

"And if I win," Talon smirked. "Then you will be just another tooth on my collar."

Ember swallowed back fear…and nodded "Deal."

Talon didn't hesitate in starting. The bigger tom lunged for Ember and slammed her down on the alley floor. It was a lot harder than the forest floor…it hurt!

Ember hissed and swiped her claws at Talon's muzzle, feeling disappointed when it never drew blood. Talon cackled and threw Ember into the crowd of cats; they nipped at her fur and clawed her all over. Ember ran from the crowd of cats and turned to face Talon.

"You can't fight like that!" Ember snarled. "It's cheating!"

"Who said we were fighting fair?" Talon lunged for Ember, but she was prepared. Talon hit his head on the stone wall of a tall Upwalker den and turned with a shocked look on his face.

"Fine, you want an unfair fight?" Ember unsheathed her claws and stared deep into Talon's eyes. The tom crouched into position and wriggled his haunches. "Let's fight!"

Talon raced for Ember with sharp claws; Ember dashed to the side and grabbed his tail mid-lunge…pulling him down and hearing the satisfactory thud of his chin against the concrete floor. Ember jumped on his back to bite his ear, but Talon went limp, causing Ember to fall off of him. Talon sliced his claws across Ember's face, blood splattering under his claws. The crowd of cats cheered on as they saw the first blood spill.

Ember bit down hard on Talons paw, tasting blood spill on her tongue. Talon reared backwards and shook his paw. Ember jumped to her feet and rammed her head into Talon's soft underbelly. The tom fell backwards but kicked Ember away with his hind paws, sending her flying. Ember screeched and landed inside of a pile of metal boxes. Talon laughed and charged for her, grabbing her shoulders and flinging her back into the center ally.

_I'm losing!_

Ember stood on shaky paws but was knocked onto her back again…pinned by Talon. Talon raised his paw…his claws outstretched to deliver that fatal blow to Ember's neck. Ember shrunk down…but the blow was interrupted…

"Look at what I found, Talon!" A she-cat from the crowd sneered. Talon and Ember both looked in the direction of the white-and-silver she-cat. Ember's heart fell into her stomach. "I found her kit!"

The she-cat had the black-and-white kit pinned down with her paw, her claws pressed to his tiny neck as he wailed loudly in fear. Her eyes were bloodthirsty…

"He's not my kit!" Ember ripped herself from Talon's grip and shoved the she-cat to the ground with a heavy paw. She cried in fear but Ember didn't care…that fire for the kit was back, burning bright. Ember ripped the she-cat's throat with her claws, listening as she drowned in her own blood.

The crowd of cats backed away from Ember and the kit…watching as their clan member died on the floor in her own blood. Ember hid the kit from the awful scene…he's not old enough…

"Ember…" Talon's voice mewed. "Welcome to BloodClan."


	16. Chapter 14 Accuracy

Chapter 14

"Where is she?" Dusk mewed flatly, staring at the white she-cat. The spirit cat lowered her head and looked back up at Dusk, her amber eyes looked ashamed.

"Are you still mad at me?" She mewed.

"You aren't going to take me into anymore of your morbid memories are you?" Dusk mewed.

"I can't promise you that…" She mewed with a turned head. Dusk sighed and sat on his tired haunches; his family had left the Upwalker's den after she died…traveling for what seemed like forever in order to find Ember. Dusk didn't like the new arrangement. The white spirit cat always followed him…even when he asked her to leave!

"Why not," Dusk mewed tersely. "Why does it matter? Why are there so many secrets out here and why do you need _me_ to figure them out?"

"My mate lives inside of you…what more do you need?" The spirit cat retorted.

"Why does it matter? He's already dead!" Dusk wailed…so…confused.

"Look Dusk," The spirit cat sighed. "If I was allowed to tell you, I would. But I'm not."

"I just don't understand…the prophecy…my death!" Dusk watched the spirit cat's ears prick.

"Your death, who told you about your death….?" The spirit cat growled.

"Shadow…"

"I'm gonna' rip his ears off!" The spirit cat growled under her breath.

"He didn't tell me how…he just said I would die." Dusk murmured. _"Only stars can free the souls that drown in blood…"_

"The prophecy…I'm sorry Dusk…you weren't supposed to know about your death." She mewed sadly, wrapping her feathery tail around Dusk's shoulders.

_Great…now she's mad at me! _Shadow growled from the back of Dusk's mind.

"It's okay…" Dusk lied, ignoring Shadow. The spirit cat stood to leave but Dusk stopped her. "I have never asked you what your name is."

"My name is June…" She mewed sadly, than disappeared. Dusk sighed and shivered hearing the soft pawsteps of Marie from behind him. The silver tabby poked through the fern bushes, her eyes sincere.

"Y-You…you are going to die…." Marie whimpered …her blue eyes wide and misty.

"I thought you couldn't see the spirit cats?" Dusk mewed.

"I can't…but you said Shadow told you you'd die." Marie came closer, sitting before the younger tom. Dusk looked down at his white paws, not wanting to look in her eyes.

"He did…I'm sorry Marie." Dusk murmured. Marie bit back a sad wail and pressed her head into Dusk's shoulder. The black tom licked her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Maybe it's a false prophecy…" Marie tried to sound enthusiastic…it didn't work.

"Maybe…." Dusk sighed. He wanted to believe that…but while searching for his sister…the smell of blood gets stronger…

and the prophecy…

Gets more….and….more…accurate


	17. Chapter 15 Too Small

Chapter 15

"I can't believe you killed Sharpmoon." A male voice spoke. Ember looked up and saw a gray tom looking down at her…his green eyes filled with tease. He had a green collar with a single tooth hanging from it. It wasn't studded with teeth like most of the others. Ember even had one…it was black, with Sharpmoon's canines studded around it.

"Why…because I'm a she-cat?" Ember mewed, not so jokingly.

"Well…no." The tom chuckled softly, his ears flat. Ember sighed… she wasn't in the mood for talking. She stood on her paws and shoved her muzzle in the tom's face, her fangs gleaming.

"What do you want?" She growled. The tom backed away and looked away… his tail was no longer raised high. He frowned and looked down…not sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry… did I offend you…somehow?" He mewed, unsure of himself.

"I don't feel like talking." Ember sat back down on her haunches and licked her chest fur.

"Oh…" The gray tom mewed. "Well…I guess I'll leave you—"

"Ember, Ember, Ember!"

Ember looked to see the black-and-white kit running for her, a big smile across his face. The kit threw himself at Ember, rolling across her shoulders and landing beside her on his back. The kit stood and shook the dust from his fur, smiling up at Ember.

His name was Skipper…

"What is it?" Ember mewed as Skipper climbed her and softly bit at her ears.

"The other kits and I are going to pretend fight!" Skipper mewed excitedly. "We want you to teach us how to fight!"

"No than—"

"I'll teach you." The gray tom mewed. Skipper smiled at him and bounced off of Ember.

"Who are you?" Skipper chirped happily, his bushy tail raised high.

"My name is Wayne." The gray tom mewed, crouching down to match Skipper's height.

"My name is Skipper!" The kit mewed, running behind Wayne and pushing him forward. "Let's go, the others are waiting!"

Wayne stopped and let Skipper run to the others, the tom's green eyes were fixed on Ember.

"Are you coming?" He mewed with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"No."

Wayne shrugged and followed Skipper, "Suit yourself."

Ember watched the two leave, the kits playing in the corner alley. The other kits were much bigger than Skipper. One of the BloodClan Queens still has to nurse Skipper…he is still an infant. Ember thought of the older kits fighting with Skipper, an unpleasant feeling crawled in her stomach.

_He's too…small_

Ember stomped over to Wayne and the kits, her eyes fixed on Skipper. Skipper smiled when he saw her but frowned when Ember grabbed him by the scruff. Wayne tilted his head, seeing a bit of anger flare in her eyes, he shooed the other kits away so that he could talk alone with her. Ember dropped Skipper, holding his tail softly with her paw.

"What's wrong?" Wayne mewed.

"He's too small." Ember growled. Wayne smiled out of the corner of his mouth and crouched before Skipper.

"He will grow." Wayne mewed. Ember hid Skipper behind her tail and snarled at the tom.

"And for now, he will have to wait!" She growled. "I don't want him getting hurt."

Wayne laughed lightly and nudged Ember with his head. "Aww, come on—"

Ember shoved Wayne to the ground and snarled in his face, stopping when she saw Skipper watching them with a tilted head. Ember got off of the tom and grabbed Skipper in her jaws, she looked back at Wayne with narrowed eyes and padded away…hearing Wayne's voice echo behind her.

"Same time tomorrow…."


	18. Chapter 16 Never Ignore Prophecies

_Chapter 16_

_"Make it stop! Help me, Help me!"_

_Dusk panted heavily, his heart racing in his throat as he heard the shrill wailing of his sister, Ember. He tried to see her…darkness covering his vision…he couldn't see her! He couldn't help her! Nothing…he could do nothing!_

_"Ember, where are you?" Dusk cried aloud, but her wailing cries kept getting louder and louder. The smell of blood filled his nostrils…though he couldn't see it…it was just dark. Dusk tried to move…but his paws were stuck…._

_"Dusk, Dusk, help me!" Another wail cried. "My fur is on fire! It burns!"_

_"Marie?" Dusk was growing frantic…their wails…in so much pain…so much pain…too much pain!_

_A shaft of light beamed on Marie and Ember. Marie was shivering on the ground with her paws tucked close to her body…blood streamed from her eyes…._

_Ember was spinning in a circle…lashing out at invisible attackers…her eyes bloodthirsty…her neck studded with cats teeth…her pelt covered in the blood of her victims…or maybe…it was her own…_

_"I'm over here!" Dusk cried, unable to run to them. "Look, I'm over here! I'll help you, please!"_

_They continued to cry…to fight…to quake…._

_"Leave them alone!" Dusk screeched to the strange entities that were hurting his family. The light went black again…the screeches of Ember and Marie vanished…new screams replaced them._

_"Why StarClan, WHY, she was so young," Wailed Spark, he was crouched over the body of another cat…was that….MOUSE!_

_"Mouse, no!" Dusk cried in pain at the sight of his dead sister. Spark looked up at his brother…his eyes dripping blood…like Marie's. He smiled a wicked smile…blood oozing from his teeth._

_"ONLY STARS CAN FREE THE SOULS THAT DROWN IN BLOOD!" He screeched… his fur turning from a cream-color…to a brown-and-white. His eyes once blue…now green. He was a new cat…one with a studded collar like Ember…_

_"What have you done to them, you rat!" Dusk challenged the new cat._

_"What…you mean…them?" The tom exposed Dusk's family with a flick of his tail._

_Rose….dangling from a tree branch…her collar had hung her…blood coming from her eyes_

_Timber…his throat ripped…_

_Spark…his body ripped to shreds…_

_Mouse…her head decapitated…_

_Marie…her eyes ripped from their sockets…_

_And Ember…. Her body had carvings in them…symbols...scars…_

_"What are you trying to tell me?" Dusk whispered…the sight too gruesome._

_"Never ignore a prophecy kit…or else…"_

_"Only stars—"_

_"Can free the Souls that Drown in Blood."_


	19. Chapter 17 Follow me

Chapter 17

"Get up, we have to go now!" Dusk woke his sleeping family…the dream lingering in his mind…

"Dusk…What is it….?" Rose mewed sleepily, yawning widely. Dusk nudged his mother forward…now…we need to leave…now….

"Hurry, we need to go—hurry!" Dusk nudged his siblings on their paws…all except Spark and Timber…they were too heavy. Mouse stumbled on her paws, her small body was heavy from sleep, and Marie let her lean on her side.

"It's too early…" Spark growled, his blue eyes narrowed, "Why are you waking us?"

"Is something coming for us?" Mouse whimpered, leaning on Marie. All the cats looked at Dusk, their eyes dull from lack of sleep…

Covered in blood…in the dream…

"In a way…now let's go!" Dusk began to pad forward but stopped when he noticed his siblings weren't following him. Rose frowned and looked at her son…

"Dusk…what is it?" She mewed, "What is wrong?"

Dusk stopped…his mother's words froze him. What was wrong?

_A crazy cat is out to kill us, that's what's wrong!_

Can I tell them…about Shadow…about the prophecy…about…my death…theirs? Marie knows…but the others have no idea.

_"They will discover on their own…for now…they need to trust you_." Shadow spoke to him

_How do I fulfill this prophecy…alone?_ Dusk fretted, looking at Marie's knowing eyes.

_"You are never alone…I am within' you…I will help you…I will guide you until you walk with stars." _Shadow meowed wisely…surprisingly comforting.

_Until my death?_ Dusk swallowed hard, Timber looked at his son…concern in his amber depths.

"Dusk…" He started but watched as his son looked at him with the wisest of eyes…not his…but Shadows'.

"Follow me…" Shadow meowed, speaking through Dusk. His voice was Shadow's. "I will take you to place were no harm can be done, no secrets will grows, no dangers will threaten your life…I need you to trust me…follow me…and trust that you can depend on me to get you there. A danger lurks…a big one…our family is in danger, we need to go now…it will be a long journey, but until the Great Battle comes, we will travel together…and when we reach the Glory Land…the Great Battle will come."

"S-Shadow…" Rose whispered in fear.

"Long time no see?" Dusk mewed, though Shadow was speaking, "Follow me…we have yet another prophecy to fulfill."

**And the journey finally begins! Now the secrets will uncover themselves and deaths will occur...New cats are going to pop up and romance will begin to fly! Buckle Up, the good parts...are HERE!**


	20. Chapter 18 Drowning

Chapter 18

A familiar face came from around the corner… a black tom…white paws. His right eye was scarred, closed shut…wounded. It was Nightblade; his one good eye was fixed on Ember…anger seethed in his amber pools. The tom stopped over to were Ember was sitting with Skipper and Stone.

"You, hey you!" Nightblade caterwauled. Ember looked up, her claws unsheathing as the tom stopped closer. Skipper whimpered and hid behind Stone, the gray tabby rolled his eyes but let Skipper stay.

"What do you want?" Ember mewed, not intimidated by the tom. Nightblade snarled and lashed his white-tipped tail…anger was bubbling under his skin.

"Look at what you've done!" He screeched. Ember snickered and tilted her head.

"It really brings out your one eye…you're welcome." She sneered. Nightblade shook with anger and roared in Ember's face. Stone backed away with Skipper, his silver eyes wide.

"Skipper and I will go over here…" Stone mewed nervously. Ember and Nightblade watched as the two cats walked away from them… their pawsteps fast and afraid.

"Stupid kit!" Nightblade called after them. Ember howled with anger. He called Skipper stupid, how dare he?!

_Skipper is not stupid! He's an orphan!_

"Angry are we?" Nightblade smirked. "That kit of yours will never make it in BloodClan! He's too small, too flimsy, too young! He'll die under my claws once he gets apprenticed!"

"If I ever see you lay a claw on him I'll have your teeth studded around my collar!" Ember screeched, her fur was bushed in fury. Nightblade laughed in her face and unsheathed his claws.

"Is that a challenge?" Nightblade sneered.

Ember rammed herself into Nightblade's belly, slamming him onto the concrete. She heard the other BloodClan members gasp in surprise but then start to cheer at the sight of a new quarrel. They were gathering around and betting on the winners! It was like a game…a torture game!

Ember grabbed Nightblade's neck in her fangs, shaking her head and ripping the skin. Nightblade howled in pain and shoved Ember off of him, hissing in pain when Ember ripped some of his fur from his neck. The crowd cheered when blood dripped from Nightblade's neck, the black tom lunged for Ember with gleaming claws. Ember jumped to the side and laughed when he slammed into the brick wall that cornered them.

"Kill him! Make him suffer!" The crowd of cats chanted. Ember felt the energy of the crowd surge through her, making her fight even harder.

Nightblade dove for her…Ember jumped high, landing on his back and digging her claws deep in Nightblade's shoulders and ripping his skin from shoulder's tail tip. Blood splattered everywhere! The crowed howled in excitement and chanted Ember's name. She was winning…they didn't even care for the sake of Nightblade…neither did Ember.

"Stop please!" Nightblade wailed in pain, his fur covering in his blood. Ember didn't listen…She threw his body into the crowd…like Talon did…they attacked him…tasting his blood and lashing out at him. Ember lunged into the crowd…fighting in the mist of the BloodClan cats. The cheering was so loud! So exhilarating! It was fun!

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Roared Talon from atop his perch on a tall metal container

Ember let go of Nightblade…he didn't get up…he just lay there with his teeth clenched. Talon bounded down to the two…the crowd began to back away. Talon looked at Nightblade's body…the black tom looked up at his leader with scared eyes… he knew…his fight was over…

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Talon whispered in Ember's ear as she looked at Nightblade's bloody and tattered body. Ember felt as if her mind was blind of remorse…it was drowning…drowning in…blood.

"Just say the words." Ember whispered, staring in Nightblade's eyes…he was so afraid…

"Kill him"

Claws unsheathed…blood…darkness…Nightblade's fight was over…

Something crawled in Ember's heart…was that…enjoyment?

Killed two cats…enjoyed both of them…her soul…

Was drowning…

In…

_Blood_.


End file.
